Connections
by Elva-san
Summary: Sakura knows betrayal. After saving the life of an enemy soldier she is banished to the Wastelands by her own father. 10 years later she returns, at the request of a king, to save the father that betrayed her. But after 10 years, what is she hiding?NxS AU


**Synopsis: **_Sakura knows betrayal. After saving the life of an enemy soldier she is banished to the Wastelands by her own father. 10 years later she returns, at the request of a king, to save the father that betrayed her. But after 10 years, what is she hiding?_

_Naruto thanks his lucky stars every day that he is alive, or more that a pink haired, unknown woman took pity on him. As king of the fire country he is in a position of great power…and responsibility. To ensure an alliance with an enemy country he accepts an arranged marriage to a woman he has never met. _

_Their lives touched once and were irrevocably changed…_

_Now they are going to meet again. _

**Author note: **I've never written anything like this before so be gentle.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the storyline.

Prologue:

_**Sakura **_

In the beginning, all the countries were one. There was no war, no pain and suffering was unheard of. This country is what all rulers at present day work towards; some with good intentions, others with the ideal of power. Like in any kingdom there were those that were stepped on for the greater good and there were those who were rejected for reasons scarcely known. All these people were drawn towards one place. In their anger, pain and frustration one place called to them and claimed them as its own. The Wastelands. To an outsider the Wastelands are a place to fear, to avoid. For those who have seen its beauty, we call it home.

I was once the daughter of a lord, who was the best friend and adviser of the king. It was the kingdom of ice and snow and a war between us and the kingdom of fire had been raging for years. It was the winter I turned 16 and I still held a naiveté that only a sheltered girl would possess. It was the winter my rose tinted world was shattered. My father was my world and my world was about to collapse in on itself.

In short, I helped a boy I shouldn't have helped and was punished. To this day I still see the bright, cerulean eyes, wide with fear and pain. The last and first words he spoke to me echoing in the air.

"I will come back for you…"

I guess he thought I was a prisoner. He was closer to the truth than I had ever realised at the time.

My father banished me to the Wastelands, never to return. At first I had no idea what to do. I wandered around, aimless, growing steadily hungrier and hungrier. For both sustenance and revenge. That's when I met him; actually, I more tripped over him. He was laying in the dirt a mask and a headband covered most of his face. The rest of his body was dirt streaked and he was clutching a ripped book like it was his messiah. I later found out that it was. He told me his name was Kakashi and he showed me the ropes of how to survive in the Wastelands. He never spoke of his life before and neither did i. as the months passed we formed a silent bond, such things were easily done when one has nothing left to cling to.

The first few months I was there, all I did was follow Kakashi' s instructions and kept out of trouble but when I saw a young woman around my age, being beaten and tormented for some one else's pleasure, I snapped. I saw myself in that girl and my frozen heart deemed it important to save her. The three men who were, at this point, the tormentors were all laughing and having the time of their lives.

As the daughter of a lord I was taught that to be helpless, was to be attractive. As my anger built I was suddenly surprised at the fact that though I had never been taught, energy built up in my palm and I was able to control it. Lunging at the closest man, I punched him as hard as I could. Let's just say he no longer had a good looking face, or one that resembled a face at all. All that happened after was a blur, but when everything refocused, I wasn't alone. The woman I saved was sitting with my head in her lap, her long blonde hair gleaming in the setting sun.

She looked down on me with blank blue/green eyes that I knew had seen unspeakable terrors. Surprisingly, she smiled and handed me a water bottle, urging me with her hands to drink. I did and when I was done she took it from me a slung it over her shoulder. Standing, she offered me her hand in a silent offer of friendship that I had never received from the other girls back home. Smiling slightly I took it and knew that this was the start of something special.

Looking back now it was her that gave me purpose. She told me that no one had ever done that for her in all her years of life, no one had ever seen her, or ever cared to look. She told me her name was Ino and it was the fierce look in her eye when she told me of her plans that finally tipped my decision.

In this land of the rejected, with these people who are alone, we could be one. Every kingdom started somewhere; this is where mine began…

_**Naruto **_

I had always been privileged. As the son of a king, even a dead one, I was well treated; but only by those who knew me. Others believed that I did not deserve the title of future king, as I held the essence of my father's killer within me. Before my birth a demon attacked our kingdom and many were killed trying to protect it. My father was one. Now I am the one who is the gate holding a great evil from the world.

Every one has their quirks.

My name, Naruto Uzumaki, my purpose; find unknown pink hair woman. When I was but a boy, I joined the army, to prove myself to the kingdom that I was worthy enough to be called king. I set out to save my kingdom but it was me who was saved.

I was blindsided by a unit of enemy soldiers and I was out of chakra to save my self. Hiding in a cave, I came across a young woman. We had barely laid eyes on each other before men stormed the cave; she took me by the hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. There was a secret passage way at the back of the cave she pulled the leaver and pushed my in it, her emerald eyes full of fear for what they would do to me. Let them try, I thought, but before I could put it to words the door started closing. With the girl on the other side.

"I will come back for you…" I shouted as the stone took away space that was there moments before.

After that I came of age and inherited a kingdom. This is my country and I will protect it with my life, but something is missing. Some how I lost my heart in that cave, with the girl I knew barely ten seconds and only spoke one sentence to. When I make a promise, I never break it and what was said in that cave can never be undone.

So I will look and I won't stop until I find her.

(To be continued…)

**Okay so that was like a teaser for what might become a story if I get enough feedback. So please review and tell me what I can improve on. Any one got tips on how to write naruto, I've never done it before and feel a little disappointed with how his part turned out. **


End file.
